


Everyone Needs Someone

by GypseyDanger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyDanger/pseuds/GypseyDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best I can do is be here for you."</p><p>"Maybe I just don't want anyone to be here for me, did you ever think of that?"</p><p>He gives a half-hearted smile and steps closer to Derek. "Everyone needs someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs Someone

_It's raining in Beacon Hills and, as per usual, everyone has gravitated towards Scott. Derek's not angry. He wants to be left alone and since Braeden has left, it seems he'll be able to have as much alone time to himself as he pleases._

_Derek hears him before he opens the door, the metal on concrete hurting his ears, but Derek doesn't flinch._

_"Derek," he boldly calls out. He doesn't get a response back. "Everyone's at Scott's for the night...didn't you want to come?"_

_Derek sighs, "Go away, Stiles, I'm not in the mood for your criticism."_

_"Sourwolf, come on. Everyone had been wondering where you were," Stiles tries to convince him._

_For a moment, Derek's silent. He knew he was part of Scott's rag tag band of misfits, but that was only when they were up against the latest Beacon Hills villain. Pack night was usually reserved for the younger ones._

_He turns around to face the teen. "Braeden left." Stiles blinked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. It actually looked pretty cute on hi- no Derek! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. He's underage. You're 25!_

_"I'm sorry, Big Guy." Derek waves it off. "Want to get some curly fries and brood over our problems together?" He shrugs at Derek's confused look. "Hey, I'm having girl issues, you're having girl issues, why not trade advice over some greasy fast food."_

_Derek shakes his head. "Leave me alone, Stiles, go back to bonding with the rest of the pack."_

_Stiles, being surprisingly comforting- or, at least trying gives him a look of sympathy._

_"The best I can do is be here for you."_

 

Rain gathers at the tips of his hair, taking its time to fall down onto his nose. Droplets of water are running gracefully down the shoulders and sleeves of his leather jacket. It'll ruin the material, but Derek can't bring himself to care that much about it.

Cora is by his side (she'd flown in from wherever she was previously shacked up at for today), though he could feel her anxiety coming off her in waves. Out of the corner of his eye, he'll see her not-so-discreetly spare glances over at a grief ridden Lydia.

"Cora, go." She ignores him and continues to stand by his side. He notes that she's trying hard to keep the hurt puppy face Scott's normally wearing hidden from him. "I'll be fine," he reassures her.

She purses her lips and turns to him. "Derek, as much as I'd like to go...you're my brother and I'm not going to leave you alone to mourn by yourself _again_."

He gives her a pleasing look of anguish. "Please, I know you want to stay, but, I really want to be alone and I know she needs you." Lydia had been asking a bit more about his sister within the past few months.

He gently nudges her with his elbow and she reluctantly leave his side.

Derek recognizes old and new faces from the pack. Chris Argent standing beside Isaac and Scott. Scott's Fox girlfriend, Kira and his first bitten beta, Liam. Lydia was, of course, being awkwardly comforted by Cora and Malia was speaking with Sheriff Stilinski and Scott's mom. The whole lacrosse team from Beacon Hills High was also present.

Everyone was under the cover of an umbrella, with the exception of Derek, who stood in front of the newly covered ground.

He lay a hand on the smoothed top of the tombstone, dropping his head down and reading the words engraved.

 

**Genim "Stiles" Stilinski**

**1997-2013**

**Son, Brother, Friend**

**"You're our star player."**

 

Derek slid his hands in the pockets of his jacket, silent tears falling down his face, though, they were hidden within the rain.

 

_"Maybe I just don't want anyone to be here for me, did you ever think of that?"_

_He gives a half-hearted smile and steps closer to Derek. "Everyone needs someone."_


End file.
